


Book of HSMTMTS One-Shot’s

by buckysbih



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Break Up, Cliche, Coming Out, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Character, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbih/pseuds/buckysbih
Summary: A book of HSMTMTS one-shot’s from some different prompt lists. All written by mwah! :)
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1:
> 
> Ricky Bowen x E.J. Caswell
> 
> Not edited cause I’m kind of lazy lmao. Okay, enjoy! <3

The yelling had been going on for hours. When his dad had told Ricky that his mom would be arriving home from Chicago that afternoon, he had been so happy. It had been months since the junior had seen his mother, and was looking forward to hearing about her trip. But now, he was wishing she had never come back. She had brought her stupid new boyfriend, Todd, and for some odd reason thought that it would be okay for them to stay at the house. He didn’t understand how Todd was sleeping through the screaming, and wondered if he even was, and how awkward it must be for him. 

As the curly haired boy stared at the ceiling, keeping count of every curse word his parents yelled at the other, he felt the tears start to burn in his eyes for the hundredth time that night. After lying there for a few more minutes, trying to force sleep to take him out of his misery, he decided that he’d had enough. Sitting up from his bed, he grabbed his skateboard and backpack, then left his room and walked to the front door. Before sneaking out of the house, Ricky turned to face the kitchen, where he could see his parents screaming at the each other. 

“He is staying here with me, Lynne! He needs to be with his friends right now and finish school before you pack him up and take him away,” his dad shouted, and the boy took that as his cue to leave. The tears finally began to poor out again at the thought of having to leave East High and his friends. Especially EJ, the boy thought. 

After Nini and Ricky had decided their relationship wasn’t working out, they called it quits, and pretty much since then Nini had been dating Gina. When Ricky and Nini were still in middle school, the two came out to each other, the girl as pansexual and the boy as bi. Ricky was happy for her, and was glad that they both were able to move on and still be close friends. And now, Ricky was pining after his best friend, E.J. Caswell. It’s not like it had been on purpose. It’s just, after you spend enough time with the older boy, you can’t help but fall in love with him and his dorky self. And that’s exactly what happened in Ricky’s case. 

So when he found himself having skateboarded to E.J.’s house, he couldn’t exactly say he was surprised. The boy rode up to the driveway, then grabbed his skateboard and walked along the side of the house to where he knew the older boy’s bedroom was. He grabbed a piece of mulch from the ground, and aimed it at the window, making a “clonk” sound. He waited a second, before throwing another piece. He saw a light turn on, and a shirtless, drowsy E.J. walk up to the window, confused. The senior unlocked the hatch and lifted the screen, before resting his elbow on the frame and leaning his head in his hand.

“Richard Bowen, it is midnight. What on earth could you possibly need?” the older boy whined, yawning. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” the curly haired boy asked, his voice rough from crying and his face red. EJ, immediately concerned, nodded his head, before throwing down his house key for the younger boy to take. “Try not to wake my parents. They’d freak if they saw you sneaking into my room,” EJ said, before shutting the window and walking away. Ricky tucked his skateboard in next to the house, before walking to the back door to get inside. After a stare down with E.J.’s german shepherded and almost knocking down a flower vase, the boy finally made it to the seniors room.

“I will never get over how terrifying your dog is,” Ricky said, before flopping down on E.J.’s bed, covering himself with the red and white striped comforter. “Cupcake? She’s harmless,” E.J. said, chuckling, before climbing in next to the younger boy. “So, what was the fighting about today?” E.J. asked Ricky, turning off the lamp next to his bed. “Whether or not I’m going to move to Chicago with my mom,” Ricky said, thankful that the older boy couldn’t see the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Nope, no can do. I am not letting you leave my side,” EJ said, grabbing the younger boy and cuddling up onto his chest, possessively. Ricky giggled, before wrapping his arms around the other boy. “Don’t worry, how could I leave before seeing you rock the role of the Beast in the spring musical,” Ricky said, placing a kiss on the boys head. EJ blushed, wishing that they could stay like this forever. 

Whatever they were was perfect, and he just wished that school didn’t have to end in a few months- that he wouldn’t have to leave Ricky. He pushed the thought out of his mind, content with just being in the younger boys arms, before finally letting himself drift back to sleep. Ricky looked down at the older boy, wiping a strand of loose hair out of the boys face. “I love you Elijah, thank you for taking care of me,” Ricky said, before holding on to the older boy even tighter, letting sleep finally wash over him.


	2. "Don't you love me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2:
> 
> Gina Porter x Nini Salazar-Roberts
> 
> \- Gina takes care of a sick Nini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited lol. Requested by LoversReddie . Hope you enjoy!

If you had told Gina that she would be taking care of a sick Nini Salazar-Roberts four months ago, she would have laughed in your face. But now, here she is, in the older girl’s bedroom, exchanging the vomit bed sheets for some fresh ones, while Nini sits on her bedroom swing, coughing up her lungs. Gina really wished she had brought a mask along for her to wear, but it probably would have been too late anyways since they spent half of yesterday making out.

“Do you think I have the corona virus?” Nini asked, pulling Gina out of her thoughts, blowing her nose before adding the tissue to the pile that had built up over the past two hours. “No, I do not think you have the corona virus. I think you just have a bad case of normal winter sickness,” Gina laughed, smoothing out the sheets and adding the pillows to the bed. She grabbed a clean blanket from the laundry basket, before walking over to the swing to wrap it around her girlfriend, sitting down next to her. The older girl sighed contently, before leaning into Gina’s chest. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But still, what if I do?” Nini said, playing with the strings on the other girls hoodie. “You don’t. What you do have, however, is the ‘way too adorable when sick’ disease,” Gina joked, kissing the smaller girls forehead. Nini quickly jerked away, gasping.

“NO! You can’t kiss me, I don’t want to get you sick,” Nini cried, standing up and running to the farthest corner of the room. Gina laughed, shaking her head, before getting up and moving over to the bed, motioning for Nini to join her. “Babe, come lay down with me and get some rest. It will help you feel better. I’ll even rub your back,” Gina said, knowing Nini’s weakness. But the older girl shook her head, refusing to give in. “You are the lead in the show, I can’t get you sick right before we officially start practices. There can’t be Beauty and the Beast without the Beauty,” Nini said, staying in her spot. Gina sighed, exasperated with her stubbornness. “Baby, we spent all afternoon making out yesterday, I think it’s a little too late for that,” Gina joked, making grabby hands for her girlfriend. Nini sighed, but it seemed that she was starting to give in. “Come on, babe, don’t you love me?” Gina teased, causing the older girl to roll her eyes, before defeatedly going over to join the other girl on the bed. 

“Of course I love you, you dork,“ Nini said, climbing in next to the other girl in the bed. “There you go, now go to sleep so you can be all better for rehearsal tomorrow,” Gina said, proud of herself, stroking the smaller girls hair to help her relax like she always did. “But I don’t want to go to rehearsal,” Nini whined, hiding her face in Gina’s shoulder. Gina giggled, before giving her girlfriend a squeeze. They laid like that for a while, Gina rubbing at the older girls back and occasionally feeling if her head was still warm. Just when Gina had began to doze off, she heard the junior ask her a question.

“Can you sing for me?” Nini asked, sleepily. Gina swore she felt her heart grow ten thousand sizes bigger when her girlfriend said that, causing the younger girl to blush. Gina sighed, before singing the song they both had heard so many times the past week.

♫ Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly ♫

Nini giggled, before pulling the lavender scented sheet over her head, burrying her head in her pillow as Gina played with her hair and continued singing softly.

♫ Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast 

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast ♫

Gina went to say something, before she heard a soft snore come from the other side of the bed. Tears began to form in her eyes, but if anyone were to have been there to call her out for it, she would have punched them in the face. She sighed, before laying down and wrapping her arms and legs around the older girl. She placed a small kiss on Nini’s head, before she set an alarm on her phone for two hours. Hopefully by then Nini’s fever will have gone down, and if it hasn’t, maybe she’ll make her some soup and they’ll sit and watch a movie. Either way, Gina promised herself she wouldn’t leave until Nini was better.

And she didn’t. And when Gina had to leave rehearsal because of a fever the next day, she can’t say she cared all that much. Because Nini was there to take care of her the whole time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed this! Also request what ship you’d like next. (preferably rj, gini, seblos, or rina, but anything is fine honestly) Okay, bye, I love you! <3


	3. “Just breathe, okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 3:
> 
> TW// Panic Attack and Outing
> 
> Ricky Bowen x E.J. Caswell
> 
> not edited

E.J. couldn’t help but notice the stares and whispers that seemed aimed at him as he made his way down the main hall at East High. He noticed some people give him small, sympathetic smiles, while others were glaring or giggling to their friends. The senior felt oddly exposed, that was, until Carlos had come up to him and engulfed him in a big hug.

“I am so sorry, E.J.. I don’t know who started it, but I just want you to know that everyone from the drama club is here for you no matter what and that we will always love and support you,” Carlos said, rambling as he tried to get in everything before the older boy could question him or take off. “Who started what?” E.J. asked, afraid he already knew the answer. “You haven’t heard?” Carlos asked, shocked. E.J. shook his head, the tears starting to build in his eyes. “The school knows E.J., I don’t know who outed you but I swear to god that I will beat the living shit out of them and-“ but before Carlos could finish, E.J. was already running to the bathroom, the tears falling onto his varsity jacket and down to the floor.

He ran into the bathroom, before hiding in the farthest stall, away from where passerby’s could hear his sobs from the hall. The only people he had told he was gay were Nini, Ashlyn, Carlos, and Gina, and he knew there was no way any of them would out him. He sobbed silently in the stall, until he heard a notification on his phone, his heart stopping. If his parents had somehow found out, he would be kicked out, no question. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Nini offering her support and love, which he was thankful for. Except not even two seconds later, the word “dad” flashed on his screen, his phone vibrating in his hand. The panic returned like a wave, his hand frantically hitting the decline button. He turned off his phone, before sobbing again, his body shaking heavily. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and the walls were closing in on him, his eyes becoming spotted from the tears. In the distance he heard a voice calling for him, but he couldn’t quite make out who it was. He sobbed silently, trying to even his breathing to make the panic settle down. But nothing was working. He saw a pair of feet move in front of the stall, the shoes all too familiar. His crush was the last person he wanted to see right now, but it didn’t stop the junior from banging on the door, worried.

“EJ, I know you’re in there. Can you please let me in?” Ricky asked, his voice filled with concern. EJ bit his lip, trying to stay silent so the boy would leave. But he did the opposite, instead he sat down in front of the stall, reaching his hands under for the older boy to hold. EJ smiled softly, his sobs starting to slow to just tears. He grabbed the boy’s hand, his heart melting when Ricky started caressing the back of his hand comfortingly. “Just breathe, okay? I’m here, and I’m not going to leave,” Ricky said, leaning his head on the stall of the door. He sighed in relief as he heard EJ’s breathing sync with his, meaning the boy had finally calmed down. 

“Can you let me in now, Caswell?” Ricky asked, smiling softly when he heard the latch being unlocked, but his smile dropping as soon as he saw the condition of the senior. He immediately pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back comfortingly. They sat like that for a long time, two class periods already having passed by. 

After a while, EJ broke the silence, looking up at the curly haired boy who was holding him. “Why don’t you hate me? I hate me,” EJ whispered, moving his gaze to the ground, nervously. Ricky lifted the boy’s chin so he was looking at him again, his breath catching in his throat when he saw just how intent his gaze was. “I could never hate you, Caswell,” Ricky whispered, smiling softly. “Well, that’s not true. You hated me when I was dating your girlfriend,” EJ laughed, Ricky rolling his eyes in response. “You know what I mean,” Ricky retorted, and EJ chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s neck. “Do I? I’m not sure,” EJ said, smiling, finally feeling relaxed completely, all thanks to the junior. Ricky shook his head fondly, before lifting the boys chin and placing his lips on his, both immediately melting into the kiss. EJ cupped the back of the boy’s neck as he moved his lips slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of his first kiss with his crush, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. 

After a few minutes the boys pulled apart, resting their heads together as they tried to catch their breaths. They were both grinning widely, feeling the happiest either of them had in ages. “Elijah James Caswell, how would you feel about being my boyfriend?” Ricky asked, nervously, his heart doing summersaults in his chest. “Yes, a hundred times yes,” EJ said, happily, pulling him back down to kiss him again. 

By the time the two had finally left the bathroom, the school day was already halfway over, and EJ decided that maybe missing a full day of school wouldn’t affect his gpa too bad. So the two of them walked out of the building, Ricky intertwining his hand with EJ’s, both of them as happy as they’d ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed and comment what ship you’d like to see next!


End file.
